battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150616043727/@comment-24142455-20150621033709
The cable car reaches the station, just as the F-210s charge in and fire three missiles, slamming into the Cable Car, and it tumbled into the Paderborn river below. Blazkowciz: Alright, Paderborn is just across the bridge. We're below the center. Lets move! The group made their way to the elevator, and rode it up, and appeared at the checkpoint, and engaged a team of SF troops, gunning them down, and made their way to the main part of the bridge. Numerous SF soldiers, trucks, and jeeps had arrived and began to open fire. The group fought back, and slowly pushed their way forward. Blazkowicz: Alright! Firing rockets! He fired off a salvo of 3 rockets into groups of enemies, taking them out, and allowing Wyatt to advance with his laser rifle, while the rest advanced along the far side of the bridge. Eventually they were all taken out, but the trucks blocked their way, having been parked. Fergus: Blazko! Lets get these trucks out o- Oh sh*te! A panzerhund charged through the trucks, flinging them aside, and looked at the group. Prendergast: What the hell!? Shoot at it! The group quickly opened fire, bullets pinged off the Panzerhund and it charged at Blazkowicz. Gotta be a weakspot.. He was suddenly grabbed by the leg, he quickly opened fire with his assault rifle, hitting the "brain", causing it to back up. Suddenly Wyatt appeared behind it with a Grenade. Wyatt: Hey doggie! Fetch! He threw the grenade, and the Panzerhund leapt up, grabbing the grenade, and the head burst off, and landed in charred remains next to the body. Wyatt: You okay captain? Blazkowicz: My leg... dammit! Fergus: Good thing that hell-beast had more dog in it then AI. Your leg.. you have some bleeding, but you got lucky. You'll be able to walk. Come on! Paderborn is right there! And I think I see a few cable cars with men coming from the Castle, so lets move! "Attention citizens of Paderborn. A group of criminals are on the lose! Remain indoors! Do not go near windows!" The group made their way into the village, and their way to the Village tavern. Outside was a man lying on the ground with a bottle, muttering to himself something. -In German- Village Drunkard: Aye, you there, spare some coins? Blazkowicz: For your soup Village Drunkard: Thank you good sir, thank you. The man got up, and ran off to a nearby building, locking the door -In English- Fergus: Poor b*stard, better not get caught. Alright, Blazko, knock on the door, we'll keep watch. Hope Kessler will recognize us in these uniforms He knocks on the door, and a metal slit opens up. -In German- Blazkowicz: The wolves howl in the moonlight -In English- The door opens, "Herr Kessler is in hear, please, quickly, come in." Blazkowicz: Whats your name? "Annette, Herr Kessler's assistant, what is yours?" Blazkowicz: Captain William J. Blazkowicz of the Office of Secret Actions Annette: I must tend to some things, Herr Kessler is in the main room. Blazkowicz: Alright, Beokhounder, come with me to meet Kessler, the rest of you find positions to get ready to defend. Annette, how many rooms are in this building? Annette: The main room, this one we are in, and the upper floor. Blazkowciz: You heard her, two men in each room! Blazkowciz Alright, lets go meet Kessler. The two enter the main room. -In German- Kessler: What are you here for? -In English- Blazkowicz: I'm William J. Blazkowciz, OSA Agent 003, this is William Boekhounder, OSA Agent 007 Kessler: Yes, I recognize your voice from communications when I was in Berlin. Listen, I have information on the document folder, and some other news. Would you two like to sit down? Excuse the tables set up as barricades, I expected visitors. I have two chairs here, I'll brief you in a minute, let me finish boarding up these windows.